The present invention provides a multi-purpose electrical lamp, especially suitable for use on vehicles and characterized by a simple construction, ease of assembly and installation and versatility. The invention also provides a kit of components for constructing such multi-purpose lamps.
The lamp according to the invention is particularly adapted for use on land motor vehicles, where such lamps may serve as e.g. signalling lights, warning lights, emergency lights, backing up lights, etc. As is well known, there exist in current use for such purposes a host of various lamps differing in shape, size, construction, color and light intensity and distribution. As compared to all these conventional lamps, the present invention has the object of providing a novel lamp of simple construction and comparatively low cost, which is also easy to assembly and dismantle and which can be easily adapted to one or the other of the aforelisted purposes by simple replacement of components and/or addition of simple accessories.